helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello!Project DIVAS.
' Hello!Project DIVAS. '(こんにちは！プロジェクト DIVAS, also known as H!D or Hello! Project Sub Members) ''is a group made up of girls who are not fully members of the Hello!Project. The group does not have a lot of activity because the members are just "sub members", but the group often has their own performances every three months. Some members are transferred to Hello! Project Kenshuusei,or become idols. Current Members *Inoue Ayame *Hojo Jun *Furude Gina *Arikara Erika *Hisakawa Minami *Yamaguchi Eri *Ono Mizuki *Taguchi Ayano *Sato Akari *Tanabe Naomi *Sato Yuki *Akimoto Miyabi *Yoshida Marin *Makino Haruka *Mashiro Ami *Murota Kana *Nakanishi Miyako *Sasaki Ame *Nao Erika *Kyou Miwa First Generation (2012.05.18) *Inoue Ayame On indefinite Hiatus *Hojo Jun as a part of Uchota~ *Furude Gina as a part of Uchota~ Second Generation (2012.07.23) *Arikara Erika as a part of Uchota~ Third Generation (2012.11.01) *Hisakawa Minami as a part of Uchota~ Fourth Generation (2013.02.03) *Yamaguchi Eri as a part of Uchota~ 5th Generation (2013.03.22) *Taguchi Ayano as a part of C/hocolateage *Ono Mizuki as a part of C/hocolateage 6th Generation (2013.05.08) *Sato Yuki *Akimoto Miyabi *Yoshida Marin *Makino Haruka 7th Generation (2013.05.30) *Wada Takara *Suzume Iru *Hayashi Aika *Ogawa Hanako 8th Generation (2013.06.06) *Mashiro Ami *Murota Kana *Nakanishi Miyako *Sasaki Ame *Nao Erika 9th Generation (2013.06.25) *Abukara Azumi *Hirohata Ayano *Tokudaiji Hisako 9.5 Generation (2013.07.07) *Kyou Miwa! Former Members Debuted Members *Yamamoto Ran (transferred to S/mileage, October 2012) *Akashi Yue (transferred to C/olorage, November 2012) *Nao Rika (joined Ka-wa-ii! in February 2013) *Akiyama Mei (graduating to be a soloist May 2013) *Kyou Miwa (graduated February 2013 to join Ka-wa-ii!) *Kudo Akiko (joined Ka-wa-ii!, March 2013) *Minamoto Hotaru (joined Zone, March 2013) *Suzuki Ami (joined Heartsx2, May 2013) *Sakurada Hina (joined Heartsx2, May 2013) *Nakamura Yuki (joined Heartsx2, May 2013) *Wada Chinami (joined Heartsx2, May 2013) *Yamakami Takara (joined Heartsx2, May 2013) *Fujimoto Saki (joined Candy=Candy, May 2013) *Tamura Momoko (joined Candy=Candy, May 2013) *Suzuki Eru (joined Shizen Musume, June 2013) *Sato Akari (debuted in DANCING INNOVATION, June 2013) *Tanabe Naomi (debut in DANCING INNOVATION, June 2013) Former Members *Ishikawa Megumi (withdrew, March 2013) *Yoshida Maria (withdrew, March 2013) History 2012 May 18, Tsunku announced that he was starting a new sub member group, and held auditions that lasted 4 weeks. Seven girls were chosen: Yamamoto Ran, Suzuki Akiko, Akashi Yue, Inoue Ayame, Furude Gina and Hojo Jun. Three new members were added: Kyou Miwa, Arikara Erika and Nao Rika. September 26, It was announced that the Hello!Project DIVAS. would be releasing their debut single, called "Koi ING Melody". October 14, Yamamoto Ran was transferred to S/mileage November 1, Akashi Yue was added to the group C/olorage, and three members were added: Ishikawa Megumi, Akiyama Mei, Hisakawa Minami. It was announced that the DIVAS. would be attending the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~, alongside the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and the Hello! Project Foreigners in 2013. 2013 In February,Nao Rika went to be a second generation member of Ka-wa-ii! and Akiyama Mei announced her graduation to be a soloist on the last day of the trainees spring 2013 tour. 6 new girls were added to the Hello!Project DIVAS..The release of their second single,''IF THIS IS LOVE,was announced. Febuary 6,After the rumors about Kyou Miwa leaving the program due to losing the second generation auditions for Ka-wa-ii! started,Tsunku released the official line-up for the second generation and revealed that Kyou Miwa will be entering Ka-wa-ii!,and that she did not withdraw from the DIVAS. program. Febuary 7,it was announced that Ka-wa-ii! sub member Kudo Akiko would be added to the DIVAS. due to graduating from Ka-wa-ii! because of injuries. February 14,2013,Tsunku announced the debut of a new group Uchota~.The unit will start of as a indies group,and then make their major debut around 2014-2015. Tsunku revealed that Ishikawa Megumi and Yoshida Maria withdrew from the program On March 22, six girls were added to the line up, forming the fifth generation. It was also announced the name for the DIVAS.'s third single, Dība akademī, which was released on May 1, 2013.It is currently their best selling single. May 5, the group Heartsx2 was formed.The members chosen to form the group is former DIVAS. member Yoshida Maria,Suzuki Ami,Sakurada Hina,Nakamura Yuki,Wada Chinami & Yamakami Takara. Around April - May, there was a mass debut of the Hello!Project DIVAS. On May 8, the sixth generation of DIVAS. were added to the line up to make up for all the graduations. On May 22, the seventh generation was added. On June 6, five new members were added. On July 4, Inoue Ayame returned to H!D only to go on hiatus. After the disbandment of Ka-wa-ii!,Kyou Miwa returned to H!D. Hello!Project DIVAS. Units *Uchota~ (2013-present) *C/hocolateage (2013-present) (Taguchi Ayano, Ono Mizuki) Dance Covers #2012.07.05 Maji Bomber!! by Berryz Koubou #2012.08.01 MIRAI LOVE by Happy Jikan #2012.08.21 SONG FOR THE DATE by Mano Erina #2013.01.25 Help Me!! by Morning Musume #2013.04.15 Aitai Aitai Aitai na by C-ute (Fifth Generation) #2013.05.01 UCHOUTEN LOVE by S/mileage Singles #2013.01.11 Koi ING Melody #2013.03.21 IF THIS IS LOVE #2013.05.01 Dība akademī Trivia *Yamamoto Ran was the first DIVAS. member to recieve a photobook. *DIVAS stands for "Dancing In (A) Very Awesome Stage", as the group sometimes makes dance covers. *The group did a cover of "Maji Bomber!!", instead of "Dakishimete Dakishimete" because all the girls voted, and "Maji Bomber!!" got the most amount of votes. *Former C/olorage member Arikara Erika joined the group because she had to leave C/olorage, since her rival graduated. *It was rumored that Yoshida Maria left the program because she was removed from the Uchota~ line up.It was then confirmed that she left due to the fact that Tsunku and UFP had "other plans" for Yoshida. *All of the former members,except for Ishikawa Megumi,graduated to become an idol. *The DIVAS.'s mascot is a pink bunny. *May, 2013, has had the most graduations for ANY trainee group. Concerts *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2012 Performance ~Ohayou Gozaimasu!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2012 Performance ~LOVING MOOD~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2012 Performance ~Genkiiiii-chan!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2012 Performance ~Merry Christmas and Happy new Year!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2013 Performance ~Ongaku Hime~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2013 Peformance ~NATSUCHAN~ Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:S/mileage Category:C/olorage Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:Uchota~ Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Trainees Category:Cover Groups Category:Former DIVAS Category:Zone Category:Trainee Units Category:U2 Category:DANCING INNOVATION